after shock
by robert freeman
Summary: twilight turns evil


after shock

" you have hade doubts in the past made mistakes but all that is behind you isin't it," said King sombra.

"yes," said twilight sparkle.

"you belong to me now don't you," said King sombra.

"i do," said twilight sparkle.

"from this day forward will you serve me and me only," said King sombra.

" i will," said twilight sparkle.

" will you obey my every command," said King sombra.

" i will," said twilight sparkle.

"will you fight at my side forever,"said king sombra as he gave her a armor with the sombra s.

"she looks at it first and thought about it then she puts the armor on herself and says " i will," said twilight sparkle.

" and will you destroy your friends and the princesses," said King sombra.

" i thought you never ask," said twilight sparkle smilling evilly.

in ponyville the mane six were walking but sudinly twilight shot a beem of magic but misst

" twilight," said Pinkie Pie.

" hey guys miss me arrh," said twilight.

Pinkie pie jumped on twilight's back.

" twilight stop we're your friends," said Pinkie Pie.

" i don't have any friends remember," said twilight as she smashed pinkie pie into the golden oak libbery.

"Don't make me hurt you," said Rarity.

"don't make me laogh," said twilight as she hit Rarity with a beem of magic.

Rainbow Dash and Luna attacked twilight.

But twilight kicked them.

Twilight blocked Rainbow dash with a force felled but Rainbow Dash punshed throw it and twilight fell to the ground.

" luna now," said Rainbow Dash.

" sorry filly," said luna as she was chraging a beem of magic.

Twilight blasted her into the moon.

" than I said cillout it's not like the sky is falling," said Diamond Tiara. As luna fell on top of her breaking her bones.

Twilight tries to crush Rarity but Fluttershy save her by attacking twilight.

Pinkie Pie got Rarity to safty.

Twilight got hurt.

"twilight," said Fluttershy.

"You always were easy to fool," said twilight as she attacked Fluttershy.

All of them regrouped.

"Uhh… aah!," grunted twilight as she summind some rock monsters.

" that's a new trick," said Rarity.

" whao how did I," said twilight.

" you didn't I did your new armor is more than a fashion statement my dear it is a sophisticated neural interface than gives me direct access to your nervous system your power is my power my strength is your strength we are connected twilight united as master and apprentice we fight as one," said king sombra.

Twilight smash her hoofs yelling.

The rock monsters were attacking them

" ponies fall back," said Rainbow dash as she throw a smokebomb at twilight.

"can't see," said twilight.

"You heard me fall back," said Rainbow dash as she throw a smoke bomb on the ground.

Thay all leaved.

Twilight was stearing at Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie looked at her and runned away.

Luna was pulling peaces of rock out of her mane.

"Should have blasted her when I hade the chance," said luna.

" I should of hit her with everything I've got," said Rarity.

" why did I pernit her fool me again," Fluttershy.

" why coulden't we take her down just like any other criminal ," said Rainbow dash.

" because she's not just another criminal she's twilight she was pony she was our friend," said Pinkie Pie.

" twilight was never our friend she was a liar and a spy trained by king sombra and sent to destroy us she's evil always has been always will be," said rarity.

" you don't know what you're talking about ok Rarity she's made some serious mistakes but she's not," said Pinkie Pie in anger.

" hey girl the girl ruind are walk seems pritty evil to me," said luna.

"Uhh this isen't a joke I knew her better than anypony I know all the terrible things she's done and I know exactly how messed up she is but she's not evil we can't just give up on her," said Pinkie Pie.

" Pinkie Pie she's working for king sombra," said Rainbow dash.

"when you were working for king sombra did we give up on you," said Pinkie Pie.

" she gets one last chance one we have to break king sombra's grip on her we have to try to get twilight back," said Rainbow Dash.

" trouble," said Fluttershy.

Twilight broke tirek discord and queen chrysalis out of tartarus and gave them neural remotes.

" well done my dear apprentice the neural remotes are online tirek discord and queen chrysalis are in my command and everything is under control," said king sombra.

" we got 3 escaped criminals attacking 3 separate targets whatever sombra's doing we have to split up and stop him," said Rainbow Dash.

" Rainbow Dash and I shall defeat tirek," said Fluttershy

" I can deal with discord," said Rarity.

"and Pinkie Pie and I will take queen chrysalis," said luna.

"What about twilight," said Pinkie Pie.

"we'll have to worry about her when this is over," said Rainbow.

" fire," said Shinning armor as he tried hit discord with his magic.

Rarity came to fight discord.

" so discord thank you can handle a total blackout ," Rarity.

And thay were fighting.

Rarity blasted his with her magic.

" great now she spits acid," said luna.

" let's just get this over with," said Pinkie Pie.

Luna attacked queen chrysalis.

Rainbow Dash attacked tirek.

Fluttershy attacked tirek.

Rainbow Dash kicked tirek.

"he is unquestionably persistent," said Fluttershy.

" but why thare's nothing to capture nothing to steal why did sombra send him here," said Rainbow Dash.

Rarity defeated discord.

"what is your mission why are you," said Rarity as she got hit.

" hello does the word decoy mean anything to you we had to find some way to coax you cowards out of hiding," said twilight.

" Twilight," said Rarity.

"Rarity," said Twilight.

"Traitor," said Rarity.

"bitch," said twilight as thay were fighting

" you know Rarity I never liked you," said twilight.

" I never even wanted to know you you may have fooled the others but I always knew you were a liar," Rarity.

" oh really is that way you let me live in your house and steal all your secrets and…,"said twilight.

" shut up," said Rarity.

" good twilight you know her weakness exploit it," said king sombra.

"you're not getting mad are you rare oh better be careful pinkie told me all about your temper tantrums," said twilight.

"anger is pointless my emotions are under control," said Rarity.

" myah myah myah anger is pointless and you're calling me a liar come on Rarity what stings the most that I tricked you that I nearly wiped out your team that everypony liked me better than you," twilight.

" stop it," said Rarity.

" or is it that deep down inside you really believed I was your friend," said twilight.

" aah I trusted you we trusted you we gave you everything and you treated us like dirt," said Rarity.

Twilight grabed her.

" finish her," said king sombra.

" who's in control now," said twilight as she defeated Rarity.

" victory at last," said fluttershy.

" now we can concentrate on saving twilight," said Rainbow dash.

Fluttershy fell off the cliff

"fluttershy," Rainbow dash.

" ha ha ha," laughed twilight.

Luna fell throw the ground.

" hope you're not expecting a good bye huge," said twilight.

"twilight you can't," said pinkie.

" watch me," said twilight.

" twilight," said pinkie.

" excellent work twilight I coulden't have done it without you but our conquest is not yet complete," said king sombra.

" I know 4 ponies down one to," said twilight as Rainbow dash attacked her.

" do… not… move.," said Rainbow dash.

" what's the matter Raibow dash feeling lonely since I exterminated all your friends," said twilight.

" they were your friends too," said Rainbow dash.

"I don't need any friends," said twilight.

" what did we ever do to make you hate us so mush," Rainbow dash.

" you were born," said twilight.

" I promised Pinkie pie I'd give you one last chance and this is it," Rainbow dash as she attacked.

" look at yourself twilght is this really what you want to be," Rainbow dash.

" I'm just never gonna be good enough for you am I," said twilight.

" you don't belong with sombra," said Rainbow dash.

" you don't know anything about me," said twilight.

" it doesen't have to be this way twilight I was sombra's apprentice once I got out so can you," said Rainbow dash.

" I don't need you to save me," said twilight.

" you can only save yourself," said Rainbow dash.

" I don't need saving I'm not some sad little filly who's waiting to be rescued I wanted to be this way I wanted to go with sombra I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends and now I never want to see your face again," said twilight as she defeated Rainbow dash

Twilight gave sombra a pice of Rainbow dash's mane.

" you see my dear apprentice now that you belong to me equestria belongs to us," said king sombra.

" no more chances," said luna.

" no more trust," said fluttershy.

" and no more mercy," said Rarity.

" she's just another criminal," said pinkie pie.

" and we're going to stop her no matter what it takes," said Rainbow dash.


End file.
